RCP-90
The RCP-90 is a submachine gun found in Perfect Dark Zero, primarily used by dataDyne. In-Game Description Description A powerful armor-piercing SMG whose abilities is ideal for the saboteur honed agent. With an astonishing fire rate, the RCP-90 can shred an enemy to pieces quickly and is equipped with some nifty functions to help its user with the various threats the enemies will deploy their way, including a threat detector and a reprogrammer. Advantages The RCP-90, with its extreme fire rate, is sure to shred an enemy's armor and health quickly. Even at long range, it can still perform well, particularly in the hands of one with a skilled aim. It also has some nifty functions too to help you with the various threats your enemies will deploy your way. The secondary function, the Threat Detector, offers the user with a red tint while highlighting enemies for easier target acquisition, quite handy in the jungles of Peru where there's dense foliage. Enemies (including M60 caltrops) are highlighted as red, while allies are highlighted as either green, blue, or white (depending on the settings). The tertiary function allows any automated threat to betray their owners. MultiMines and booby-trapped UGL Liberators spontaneously exploding on their former comrades or sentry guns suddenly having a hate for their owners will make any defense-happy goer be careful while this weapon is in use. This also allows the user to set up a defense system of MultiMines to protect a chokepoint or hotspot while also being able to walk through the mines unharmed. Security cameras can also be killed by reprogramming them. Disadvantages The RCP-90 doesn't come without disadvantages, though. Its high fire rate means that the magazine will be emptied quickly, producing frequent reloading during sustained fire. Also punishing is its furious muzzle climb, which leads to strong reticule bloom, shredding the accuracy through prolonged fire, so controlled fire is required to keep your aim true. In fact, the RCP-90 is only more accurate than the UGL Liberator. When using the threat detector, the RCP-90's accuracy is degraded even further, so don't keep the threat detector on for too long if long distance firing is a priority. Usage In 2020, dataDyne employed most of their soldiers with the RCP-90 following Joanna Dark's rescue by the Carrington Institute from the Trinity Research Platform. dataDyne soldiers would make extensive use of the weapon all the way until the Carrington Institute's first major victory against dataDyne, along with Zhang Li's defeat and death by Joanna. Mission Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero: * Jungle Storm - Used by the camouflage-clothed guards, and a few can also be found near the Institute dropship at the beginning of the level. * Temple Surveillance - Used by the camouflage-clothed guards, with the exception being Mai Hem's Phantoms. * Outpost Rescue - Used by nearly every guard at the beginning of the level, as well as some others after entering the old town. * Bridge Assault - Used by certain guards during the bridge assault. * Arena Showdown - May be dropped onto the player's platform after Zhang Li regenerates his health. Trivia * The RCP-90 is heavily remodeled after the Belgian-made FN-P90, which has 50 rounds instead of 40. * The weapon shares similarity with the Goldeneye RC-P90 and Perfect Dark's RC-P120 and RC-P45. * Ironically, in the Deathmatch division of the Combat Arena, the RCP-90 is available as part of the "Carrington Institute" weapon set despite being a dataDyne-made weapon. ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons